Matrix are addressee by coincident selection of an element, such as pixel for displays or taxel (a taxel is a tactile pixel, a tactile element) for actuators, at the intersection of a given row and column. Multiplexing is the term applied to the time division whereby the pixels are excited or driven. Problems arise when driving large matrix. With a large matrix, if the electro-optical display elements are electrically linear, crosstalk (noise in the form of unwanted excitation of unselected pixels) limits the size of the matrix.
It is object of the present invention to provide a passive matrix driving scheme which has a very high signal-to noise (S/N) ratio for driving large matrixes of linear elements.